


(Not) Alone

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [8]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, OOC, Shujin!Minato, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "This is a story 'bout a broken boyWith his headphones in just to block out the noiseWith everyone telling him the way to goSo he walks the world aloneWondering if it gets betterIf he's just gonna feel emptyForeverSo he gets lostTryna find another way back homeAs he walks the world alone,"—Nico Collins | Alone





	(Not) Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I put this together last minute so I hope it turned out ok! Also, Akira doesn't have his glasses so just to let u know :3 happy Pride! 🏳️🌈😄

A puff of smoke escaped his mouth as he stomped out his cigarette. It was the end of lunch, and Minato had to get to class. He picked his bookbag from the desk he was sitting on and stood, shoving his hands in his pocket while walking calmly to the doors. He sighed, a thin layer of smoke leaving him as he quickly switched the song on his music player. 

He walked down the stairs and was soon travelling down the crowded halls. He ignored the stares from others as he walked to his classroom. He slid into his seat a row away from the window just as Ms. Kawakami walked in with a boy trailing behind her. Interested, Minato took off his headphones and scanned the mysterious boy next to the teacher.

The boy seemed about sixteen, he had raven unkempt hair that was messily swept to the side of his head, his bangs barely covering his sharp eyes. He wore the Shujin uniform traditionally, so nothing was interesting there, but Minato noticed a box-sized bulge in his pocket that was mostly camouflaged by the boy's fist—Minato could only guess that it was a pack of cigarettes. Minato suddenly captured the other's gaze, the two staring each other down until Ms. Kawakami instructed the other to introduce himself.

The boy soon broke eye contact with Minato lazily and quickly scanned the whole classroom. "My name is Akira Kurusu," he said in a low, smooth voice. His tone wasn't very sincere, but his face expressed gratitude as he gave a charming smile. 

The smile was very out of the blue, and his once-narrowed eyes became soft in an instant. Minato raised an eyebrow, the students around him murmuring.

" _This_ is the guy with the criminal record...?"

Minato gave a side glance, quickly staring back to Kurusu. The raven suddenly had a scowl on his face, his charm completely gone. 

"Shh! He'll probably kill you if he hears you...!"

"I hear he has a crime ring...!"

Minato scoffed, quickly losing interest in his peers' rumors. Ms. Kawakami cleared her throat, lazily asking the class to quiet down. "Your seat will be... over there!" She pointed to the open seat behind Takamaki—a perky teenager from America. Minato didn't really pay attention to her, only knowing what everyone in the school says about her. 

But, Minato wasn't far away from the seat, only sitting next to the transfer student. Well, technically, at least. He was a desk behind from sitting next to him. Kurusu gave a short nod and walked over to desk, giving Minato a brief glance before taking his seat. Minato watched him, oddly interested in the male. Minato personally didn't care for his classmates, he didn't even care for the school itself, so the fact that he was genuinely interested in the transfer student was a surprise. 

"For today, can those around him please share their textbooks with him?" Ms. Kawakami asked, sighing between the sentence. Those around Kurusu groaned, the teen forming a fist in his lap. Minato rolled his eyes as he put his headphones on, the noise drowning in the rock music.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day, and Minato had yet to formally speak with Kurusu. Though, he wasn't necessary complaining, but it would be nice to meet the transfer. Despite the rumors labeling him as a criminal. Minato honestly didn't know whether or not to believe the rumors; normally, he makes sure not to even _hear_ his classmates, but, either way, the rumors still haunted the halls and classrooms. Minato never even considers the rumors until he has met the person, but, the way Kurusu switched his entire persona, made Minato believe the rumors; just for a split second. 

But, until Minato had the chance to speak with him, he wasn't going to make any judgements on Kurusu just yet.

The ringing of the bell made Minato snap out of his daze, soon realizing he was staring at Kurusu the whole class period. Flustered, Minato sighed and stood from his seat along with the rest of the class. He gathered his textbooks and stuffed them in his bookbag, sliding it over his shoulder and following the class out of the room. He took off his headphones as he snuck a glance towards Kurusu, who was returning the borrowed textbooks back to a terrified boy. Kurusu gave that charming smile as he placed the book in the other's trembling hands.

"Th-thank you!" The boy squeaked, giving a brief bow and dashing out of the room. Minato watched with an amused smirk on his face, hearing Kurusu sigh as he suddenly stood next to him.

"Man, you try to be polite to your classmates and this is what happens..." Kurusu said, his face showing amusement as he flicked his bangs out of his face. Minato shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Good time as any for a smoke, huh?" Minato suddenly mumbled, mentally kicking himself. He never spoke out like that. 

Kurusu chuckled, "At least _you_ have your head screwed on right," Minato raised an eyebrow, unsubtly glancing at the boxed bulge in the transfer's pocket. Kurusu smirked, "You know a good place for one?"

Minato shrugged, nodding after a small moment. "Yeah. Follow me," 

"Lead the way,"

Minato walked ahead of the boy, his hands in his pockets as he traveled down the mostly deserted halls of Shujin Academy. He felt the stares of everyone he passed, giving them side glances that made them hide their face and whisper to their friends. A lot of the students pegged Minato as a delinquent, given he conceals his eye (which started the rumor that he has a scar from a fight with a gang) and ignores everyone. But, Minato didn't really care. He was going to graduate soon, meaning he won't have to deal with anyone and their baseless rumors. 

Minato found himself opening the doors to the roof, remembering he had Kurusu trailing behind him. Minato turned and found the boy scanning the place. The raven looked to Minato, a small smirk on his face, "Nice place you got here,"

Minato shrugged, turning away and walking to the desks and sitting on top of them, pulling out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took one from the small herd, talking out his lighter and lighting the end. Kurusu walked up to the boy and leaned on the desk near the other, taking out his own pack and his own lighter. Minato took a look at the lighter, it was decorated with red and black designs. The designs were quite unique, to say the least, Minato could almost make out an eyeball in the mess. 

Minato's lighter, in the other hand, was plain blue. It wasn't like he was shopping for one with pretty butterflies and flowers, he just wanted one that worked. He had no idea where Kurusu bought his (or thinking when he bought it.)

Minato shrugged to himself and placed the cigarette in his mouth, smoke filling the space before he blew it out. Kurusu took longer to blow it out, Minato noticed. The two stayed on the roof for a while, mostly in silence, but a few times Kurusu would strike up a small conversation here and there. Like now.

"So, how'd you end up in this school?" Kurusu asked, smoke leaving his mouth. Minato raised his eyebrow, "I could ask you the same question,"

That earned a small laugh from the raven, "Haven't you heard? I have a criminal record, the school just so happened to take me in," he took another whiff of his cigarette, Minato watching him with a blank stare.

"I had just figured that was a rumor," Minato said, his voice calm and steady. Kurusu hummed, a small smirk on his face.

"So, you're the type that ignores rumors. Interesting..." Kurusu murmured, bowing out a small puff of smoke as Minato gave him a skeptical look.

"I try to, they're mostly baseless rumors they heard online," Minato said, taking another take of his cigarette. Kurusu gave a low chuckle, smoke leaving him.

"You really do have your head screwed on right," Kurusu said, an amused smile on his face, "But, the criminal record one is true. The rest is bullshit,"

Minato gave a low hum, studying the boy before him. Kurusu had a frown on his face whenever he departed with his cigarette, ans his eyes were narrowed as he glared at nothing. Minato looked away, the conversation ending and silence taking over once more. 

 __The two stayed on the roof for a while, one thought on Minato's mind,

_Who is this kid?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 🏳️🌈😄


End file.
